codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Special Operations
Call of Duty: Special Operations is a game created by and published by Activision and co-developed by Valve and Raven Software. The game was released on Steam and Playstation Network on the 5th of June 2014 and the 7th of June 2014 respectively. Like all other Call of Duty titles, it contains a Multiplayer and Singleplayer game mode, though the former lacks the popular Zombies mode. The single player campaign takes place in the 1980s in Northern Irealdn, during The Troubles, where the player takes the role of a Central Intelligence Agency operative, Franklin Fitzpatrick, tasked with monitoring Irish Republican Army movements and the possible links to criminal entities within the United States, and of Laurence Phelps, a son of an RUC officer wounded by an attack from an IRA member seeking revenge, and concentrates on both real and fictious events that occured during this time. Campaign The campaign itself starts in 1979, with a Royal Ulster Constabulary officer, Andrew Phelps, being sent to investigate a violent brawl at a pub, where he finds Unionists and Republicans in a fight. After fighting and knocking out the brawlers in a fist fight, one of the men draws a weapon on Phelps and shoots him in the head and leaves him for dead, leaving him with grievous head wounds and a pool of blood beneath him as the other patrons of the bar rush forward to help him. Andrew is later seen in 1980, a year later, now catatonic and being force fed through a tube to keep him alive. His son, Laurence Phelps, watching his father's slow struggle, decides to hunt down his father's would-be-killer and take matters into his own hands, and later joins up with the newly formed Unionist paramilitary, the Ulster Defence Union, to achieve his goal. Meanwhile, in the US, Franklin Fitzpatrick is ordered to the Pentagon and, due to his service record in the Vietnam War and Irish-american heritage, is given a mission by the then US secretary of state, Edmund S. Muskie, to track down armaments being sent from the US and locate the source of the arms by joining the Provisional Irish Republican Army and masquerading as a gun for hire so as to prevent a deterioration of diplomatic relations with Britain. He is then deployed to Northern Ireland and meets up with the leader of one of the PIRA's units, Brendan Johnathan. Brendan is a skeptic of Franklin, and sends him on a mission to attack and kill several members of a drug ring operating within Derry in an old warehouse district. When he and four other members arrive, they find themselves involved in an RUC sting operation and are forced to fight their way through the large force. As the four attempt to make their escape, Franklin tackles a young female officer, pushing her over a railing bordering a dry canal and killing her, leaving him in a state of shock. As the escape van pulls up to him, Franklin has to be dragged in by the others and it then pulls away, being hotly pursued by RUC officers on foot who then give up the chase after the van makes it out of the courtyard of the warehouse. Meanwhile, Laurence and another member of the UDU, Jackson Carlisle, a Malta-expat, arrive at a PIRA meeting at an inn with the intent of bombing the building. The two set up a plastic explosives charge but are interrupted by a sentry who then alerts the other's inside. Laurence and Carlisle detonate the explosives by remote, though one of the high-ranking members of the PIRA meeting escapes the ruined building and manages to board a van and drive off in a hastily assembled convoy. The two then commandeer an Aston martin and drive after the convoy. After a vicious firefight on the move, in which one of the vans in the PIRA convoy crashes into a packed park, Carlisle manages to drive the car up to the window of the escaping van in which the PIRA high-rank is in, allowing Laurence to shoot through the window with a Sten gun, killing the driver of the van. The van then careens off the road and crashes into a brick wall, exploding and killing everyone aboard. The two UDU members then drive off, as sirens are heard coming after their vehicle. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.